The new project
by YouSaid-Always
Summary: A new boy at the school grabs Katniss' attention, and when she has to work with him for a project after a very embarrassing situation how does she fare? Katniss & Peeta.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

I sat down with Madge at the table we usually sat at, Johanna joining us not long after. "So," said Johanna, "did you manage to get that biology finished? I was really struggling at first but i think i got it."

"Erm..yeah," i mumbled past the last remnants of my apple. I gulped down a mouthful of water and continued. "i got the last question done last night. Thank god we got the week to do it, i definitely needed it. Now, maths. Thats easier. That work she set us yesterday, i had it done in 15 minutes." i smiled.

"Oh, you would have. It took me three hours last night and i haven't even finished the second question." laughed Madge.

The bell rings and we rise from our table. My next lesson was biology, and i was NOT looking forward to it. Not only did i have a full hour of nonsense, but also had Glimmer. Blonde, ditzy, lethal.

I walked in and took my seat. Mine was right at the back and i had a table to myself, partly because we had an odd number of students in the class, but mainly because neither Madge or Johanna are in here and no one else

likes me. I sulk and look down at my doodle and let my pen scratch deeper into the paper till it goes through.

"Katniss!" Sighed Mr Heavensbee. "For the last time this semester, stop ignoring the lecture and make actual notes instead of cartoons on my desk. If you paid attention you might even understand wha..Oh, hello? And you are?"

I look up, noticing the change in his tone. I know he's no longer talking to me because his voice isn't the exasperated whiney noise anymore.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark." My eyes flicker to the direction of the voice, unusually calm and soothing. "Nice to meet you sir. Im new today." He smiles and my breath catches. He has soft features and breathtaking eyes. They were blue, a deep sparkling blue. And utterly amazing. His hair was golden and had a slight wave to it.

"Take a seat." said Mr Heavensbee.

And then i realised the seat next to me was the only one left. At the last minute i shifted all my scribbles and half hearted drawings into a crumpled pile as he took the seat beside me.

"Hey, im Pee.."

"Peeta. I heard." I almost growled. God, Katniss. Chill. I smiled to make myself seem less hostile. But he didnt look disgusted or deterred, just amused.

"Ah. Sorry," He can barely hide his smile now. "And you are?"

"Katniss." I actually sounded pleasant that time. Nice to know i have still have some sanity.

"Well, Katniss. Nice to meet you." He smiled, and offered me his hand. I shook it, barely suppressing a smile of my own.

"Right class," Spoke up Mr Heavensbee. "New student, blah blah. You can gawp later. Back to gene structure.."

Back to ignoring your endless babble, i think to myself.

I notice Peeta scribbling away at a notebook, his pen going too fast to be writing notes. Ah, a fellow doodler. He looked up, noticing me staring, i turn my head fast towards the front. Apparently too fast, i pull my neck. "Gah." i mumble, instinctively reaching for the back of my neck.

"What did you do?" asked Peeta, looking quite concerned.

"Just an itch..?"

"Was you convincing me or yourself then?" He whispered, a giggle under his breath. His giggle is nice...KATNISS. For God's sake, pull yourself together.

The class dragged on as usual, and since i almost tripped over my own chair trying to get out the classroom as soon as possible Peeta managed to keep pace with me.

"What do you have next?" He smiled, looking at his timetable.

"Music, erm..you?" i ask, risking a look up.

"Oh, Maths. Ill see you later then."

I smiled, nodding, and headed towards my favourite class.

Madge waved as i entered the classroom and i took up my usual spot beside her. "Oh my GOD. did you see the new boy? hes so.."

"Yeah," i interrupt. "Hesin my biology. We sittogether actually. And personally i dont think theres much to him." Liar.

"Oh, well. i thought he was rather good looking actually. Broad shoulders, blonde ha.."

"Margaret Undersee. If you wish to open your mouth you get up here and sing. If not, keep your trap shut." I laughed, Mr Abernathy was my favourite teacher. We had this unspoken bond. He smiled before carrying on. "Well then Katniss, always my volunteer." he winked.

In this class i didn't mind volunteering, i fitted in here. I stood up and came to the front, and began my solo which we all had to prepare for homework.

As class finished i walked out into the hall way and there he was. Peeta. I walked past him but he caught my elbow, "Hi Katniss!" he smiled. I smiled back politely. "So, i was wondering. This girl Glimmer aske.."

"You talked to Glimmer?" i burst.

"Erm.. yeah.." He reached his hand behind his head and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, she invited me to a party this saturday and i was wondering if you wanted to go? i mean," he started scrambling for words. "Well. your the only person i know, not that i wouldnt want to go with you if you wasnt,i mean, not that we would be going together together, just meetingthere, unless you want..but, you know. i was...just, erm, wondering.". He finished quickly.

And then i fainted.

Fluorescent lights bling me when i finally open my eyes. I look around although i don't need to. I could tell instantly by the smell i was at the hospital. Great.

I look around and catch a nurse's eye, she hurries ver and checks on my vitals.

"How are you feeling?" She smiles.

"Erm, groggy. But fine." I mumble.

"Ah, you will do. You fainted you see, so your BP is probably low. I c an get the doctor to give you a once over if you want?"

"Oh, erm. No. Im fine, thanks. Wheres my mom?"

"She's not allowed up yet, sweet. Visiting times aren't till 6, but by then youll be able to go. We had to almost carry your boyfriend off the ward when he dropped you off." She laughed.

"Boyfriend? I haven't got a boyfriend.". I say with conviction. Who dropped me off?

"Oh, the boy who dropped you was down right refusing to leave for over two hours." She laughed again.

"A boy? Where did i faint?"

"At school honey, the boy who came with you said his name was Peeta?"

I was off school for a couple of days, and my memory started to vaguely come back. I had an idea of who this Peeta was, all i could see was beautiful blue eyes when i thought of him. And that smile..So when i returned to school i wasn't prepared for my reaction at all.

"Katniss!" i heard someone shout, the voice was vaguely familiar.

I turn around to see Peeta waving, and then i ran


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

It was months later when Madge finally brought him into conversation. Id successfully avoided him, apart from Biology where i just ignored him to the best of my ability. After a while, he stopped talking. It hurt, so i cant imagine how he felt to be completely ignored by a girl had spent two hours next to whilst she was unconscious. But i couldn't look him in the eye after.

"So, are you still ignoring Peeta?" She looked at me disapprovingly.

"Erm.."

"Ill take that as a yes. You know, that boy pretty much saved your life and youre giving him the coldshoulder, Katniss. not nice."

"Doesnt look like hes too bothered," I say gesturing to the table hes at, "Seems hes having a lot of fun with Glimmer, Gale, Cato and Clove.". I couldnt hide my distatse.

"Katniss, he looks over here everyday you idiot." Johanna shaking her head.

"No he doesnt." I look down, knowing he does. " Either way, i cant talk to him now, i fainted right in front of his face."

I walked into music and sat down with Madge. Today was performance day, amd i was totally ready to show Mr Abernathy my song. I even had Gloss backing me on the piano and Cashmere on the guitar. I had just stood up to take the mic when he walked in.

"Ah, Peeta!" Grinned Mr Abernathy. "Class, Peeta's going to be joining us from now on as i have a few students in mind to join him with for a competition coming up." He smiled.

"Hey," Said Peeta, looking quickly at me. I let him have a smile.

" Well, Katniss. Since your the top of my list why dont you take the spotlight. What have you got for us?" He winked. He knew, and i knew he knew. He knew that i wasnt talking to Peeta. Haymitch Abernathy always knew.

"Erm, Long Live, Taylor Swift." I stammered, grabbing the mic and plonking myself on a stool.

Gloss began, Cashmere following. Here we go..

I still remember this moment

In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero

On a history book page

It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through

While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

I said, remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

Wishing for right now

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break or fall

And you take a moment

Promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

I got up and sat in my original seat, the class clapping.

"Well done, Katniss! That was really something! Do you know, im going to pair you two straight up! But first, Peeta..You want to do something?" Grinned Mr Abernathy.

"Oh, erm. I havent really got anything prepared..but erm.. Ill have go." He smiled sheepishly.

He took the guitar off Cashmere and sat on my stool.

His steady fingers begin to strum and then hes singing.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up.

He finally looks up then, and straight at me. Wow. The class is really clapping and Mr Abernathy is giving him a pat on the back. "Well done Peeta, good choice boy, good choice.". I look down then at my shoes. I spend the rest of the lesson this way. Peeta was really amazing, his voice so soft but ragged at the same time. Hitting each note with a certain clarity it made my spine tingle.

Wow.

We go about the class as usual, and as the bell goes i grab my bag and head quickly to my locker. As i closed my locker i was startled by the beautiful blonde boy stood behind where the door was.

"God, Peeta. Do you want me to faint again?" I almost shriek. He looks taken aback. "Sorry, you scared me." i sighed. His smile returned and he let out a little laugh.

"Sorry. You know, i was heading up to the..erm, music shop later. I was wondering.." He smiled even wider.

"If id go with you?"

"Yes, actually."

"Well, i have my sister after school, so if you dont mind?"

"Oh, ofcourse not! I figured we could get a score or something, figure out what were entering the competition with."

"Yeah, that sounds great." i smiled.

We met up after school and headed towards the music store, a bubbly excited Prim leading the way. We picked up a few books, Peeta refused to let me pay for anything - including the ice cream Prim wanted for the walk home.

We had got back to the square when i said, "Thanks Peeta, i erm.. i really enjoyed it. And im sure Prim did too." i look down at the little duck fondly.

"Yes!" She squealed, "Thanks Peeta!"

"Its alright," he grinned, his eyes lighting up. i couldnt stop myself from staring, and he noticed. We both blushed.

"Yeah, well. We best get going, see you tomorrow, yeah? First rehearsal?"

"Sure," he grinned. "See you guys later!"

He walked towards the richer part of town as we headed back towards the centre to our flat. I knew there would be something else that would put a wall between us. Not only was he good right down to the core, but he was gorgeous, great at singing, athletic and rich now. Earth, just swallow me.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**i also dont own any songs throughout the story. again, BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

Yesterday was fun, but the morning after at school wasn't. I was the victim of a bombardment of rumours. Apparently someone had seen me and Peeta yesterday and then that kickstarted a whole range of different stories. I knew this would happen, and again i ask; Earth, swallow me!

I was glad it was music first, some alone time with Peeta would be nice. Well, i could explain to him that i cant let Prim be around these rumours and he should sort out his friends. In the months i had ignored him hed become very good friend with Glimmer. And ofcourse i was also the victim of death glares from her. It was obvious he was going to be the object of her obsession for a while before her and Cato got back together. But the constant daggers i feel hitting me in the back of my head was unnecessary, surely? I mean, all we did was go to the music store. Hardly a date. especially since my little sister came.

I had almost reached the door when i was pulled back and my head hit the lockers. I was dazed for a mere second but by this time my attacker had already got me pinned.

"Right, you little rat. Im telling you now, you get this project thing over and done with quickly, and during school hours or i swear to you, your life will be hell." Glimmer growled.

"Glimmer," I sighed. " Get off. This is silly." I try to move but she pushes her arm harder against my throat. "Glimmer," i croak. "Seriously, get off."

"Or what?" She laughed. "You'll move me."

I hated violence, i hated fights, but most of all..i hated bullies. Those lessons of self defence and survival from my father weren't going to be in vain. If i can hit centre target 500m off with an arrow, i can move this horrible excuse for a girl.

I grabbed her arm and twisted around as fast as i could. In a blur i had her face first against the locker, her eyes wide with shock. "Thankyou." i murmur, giving her arm one last twist and walking into the classroom. Mr Abernathy saw nothing, and Peeta was already in the room. Was it just me, or did his eyes actually light up as i entered. I didnt take what Glimmer said lightly, i could take her on easily, maybe even one of her friends. But not all of them, my best bet would be to just get this damn competition over with and carry on with my life as i had before i had even met Peeta. But something inside me was telling me it wouldnt be so easy. I walked towards Peeta giving him a smile, he returned it with a grin. "So, i was thinking, " He started, "maybe we could do a Civil Wars song? Theyre really good! And some songs basically written for us."

I looked at him then, my eyebrows raised.

"I mean, the harmonies. Yeah..the harmonies." He turned a very alluring shade of pink and looked down, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh...well, if you think they're good..." I smiled sheepishly. "Erm...i was planning on asking you something.."

He looked up. "Yeah?" He looked like he was expecting a little more than what i was about to say.

"Well, i heard some of the kids talking earlier.." His face dropped.

"Oh..ill talk to them."

"And Glimmer?" I asked. I don't know what i expected, maybe him to glare at me for talking about his girlfriend, for him to get up and move.

He rolled his eyes, "What did she do?"

"Oh..Well...nothing..really, just erm..Had a word with me..?"

"Katniss, you're a terrible liar. What did she do?". This time his expression was harder.

"Well, as i was walking to class she had me up against the locker.." He looked really concerned and gave me a quick once over, i quickly carried on. "I put her in her place, id just rather in not happen again, especially if Clove got involved. And if Prim saw your girlfriend talking about me...Peeta?"

He had started to laugh. "My girlfriend? You think thatsthesort of girl im in to? Really Katniss?" He acted offended.

"But..i thought..She invited you to a party.."

"And i invited you! Plus, i didnt go."

"You..What? Why?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I invited you for a reason Katniss.". He looked sincere, out of his comfort zone, but sincere.

I was about to ask what that reason was as Mr Abernathy called the class together. He sent me and Peeta off to the practise room to practise our songs, but before i had a chance to ask Peeta he was tuning a guitar.

"Do you play?" He asks.

I nod, "I prefer the uke to be honest though."

"Uke?"

"Ukulele. My dad taught me how to play when i was younger before he..Well, yeah. I really like the Uke." I smile.

"Show me?"

"Erm..I thought we were meant to be practising?"

"We are," he grinned, "Show me!"

I smile and roll my eyes. "Fine. Pass me the green one."

"Favourite colour?" A soft expression flew across his face, a glint in his eyes. I nod, lift the already tuned Ukulele and begin to strum softly.

If you be my star

I'll be your sky

you can hide underneath me and come out at night

when I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me

and never come back if you find another galaxy

far from here with more room to fly

just leave me your stardust to remember you by

if you be my boat

I'll be your sea

a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity

ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze

I live to make you free

I live to make you free

but you can set sail to the west if you want to

and past the horizon till I can't even see you

far from here where the beaches are wide

just leave me your wake to remember you by

if you be my star

I'll be your sky

you can hide underneath me and come out at night

when I turn jet black and you show off your light

I live to let you shine

I live to let you shine

but you can skyrocket away from me

and never come back if you find another galaxy

far from here with more room to fly

just leave me your stardust to remember you by

stardust to remember you by

I look up and Peeta was smiling softly, his eyes alight with something. "That was a really awesome song Katniss. Youre amazing." He breathed.

"My dad used to sing it to my mum...and dont be silly. Now, lets get on."

He grinned and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

Me and Peeta kept meeting up during school hours, i was scared stiff of being cornered by Glimmer and her cronies. He had said he had talked to her, and i believed him. But there was something in the way he would skip over the subject of Glimmer very quickly that had me very suspicious.

"Right, out with it. Whats wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up startled. "What?"

"You've been acting all wierd lately and i can tell, you know. What's up?"

"Nothing's up Katniss, seriously."

"Well, if nothing's up then why are you glaring at the guitar youre tuning?" I smirked, knowing i had won this argument.

"You dont want to know." He sighed.

"Ah," I smiled and got up to sit beside him. "That'd be where you are wrong."

He surrended a smile and tore his eyes away from the offending guitar. "Its.." He faltered.

"Glimmer." I sighed. "What did she say now?"

"Well, when we missed dinner the other day for practise, she caught up with me after school. She wasnt too happy."

"I cant imagine little miss princess would be." I laughed. He looked into my eyes then, serious.

"No Katniss. She really wasn't happy. She..She said that we basically have until end of term to practise, and then the competition..and then i cant talk to you again. I mean, not that i would usually listen to her, shes not my mum or anything...but.."

"But what, Peeta?" The smile had faded from my lips, leaving a grimace.

"She said if i didnt comply then she would hurt you.."

"DId she actually use the word 'comply', because i really didnt think her vocabulary stretched that far.."

"Katniss."

"I know, i know. What is it she has against me?"

"She...thinks that we're..secretely dating."

"Ahhhh, Peeta has an admirer..." i winked at him. He blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, well. I dont 'admire' her back."

"Awwww, and i guess Glimmer wont take no for an answer?"

He shook his head.

"Well, im not going to let one stuck up, ditzy, vain, annoying, illiterate, ghastly blonde get in the way of me and my bestest pal." I laughed, nudging Peeta.

"And you say Glimmer's illiterate." He laughed.

"Bestest may not be in your vocab, but it's in mine!" i announced, standing. I offerd Peeta my hand which he took. I hauled him to his feet and threw a mic into his face. "Sing song!" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

After that, Peeta and I had began spending a lot of time together. Even after school. I wasnt going to let Glimmer get in the way of something this good. Even if we were only friends, i could settle for being 'only friends' with Peeta Mellark if that meant i could spend time with him. He was such a good person, like truly inside he was good. Deep down to his core. I hated to admit it, but he had definitely become my bestfriend. He had even been round for tea. Madge hadn't even been round for tea, and she was the closest i ever got to a best friend.  
My mum loved him, he was polite and really looked out for Prim and I. And Prim...well, he was the big brother she never had.

It was one of those nights that Peeta stayed for tea that we really got talking.

"Peeta?"

"Hmmm?" He barely looked up from the book he was reading.

"Whats it like? You know, having a full family?"

"You have a full family Katniss." He smiled. "I know you really miss your dad, but you're happy, aren't you?"

I nod, smiling. "Yeah, but..You have your mum and dad, and both your brothers."

"And you have your mum and Prim."

I shake my head, "Yes but...to have a house full...is it better?"

He sighed. "Katniss.."

"Please?"

"No, you dont understand..its complicated."

"Make me understand."

"Fine. No, its not all that it seems. You dont see what goes on behind closed doors." He tugged down on his sleeve self consciously. My mind twigged almost instantly, and with it i let out a gasp.

"Oh God, Peeta!"

"No, shhhh. Its miserable, yes. But its really not that bad."

"Who?"

"My mum. Shes...heavy handed."

"Can i see?"

He looked down, ashamed, but he lifted his long sleeve. The purple bruise was beginning to yellow. I could make out distinct finger marks, fading scratches from where her nails have obviously drawn blood.

"You dont have to be ashamed, Peeta. Its her, not you. You havent done anything wrong."

"Yeah, well..Tell her that." His eyes were avoiding mine completely.

Out of a moment of spontaneity i reached out and pulled up nis chin so he had no choice but to look me in the eye. "Give me half a chance and ill_ show_ her that."

He laughed, "Id pay to see that."

The mood in the roomhad definitely lightened. "You dont think i could?" I asled, raising my eyebrows.

"No, i dont. You weigh, what? 80 pounds?" he teased.

"Its not about weight, Peeta Mellark, its technique."

"I see, Katniss Everdeen. And what technique do you have?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Id show you, but i dont want to hurt you."

He returned the look. "Try me."

I shrugged amd stood up, he didnt move and just let a grin spread across his face. Like lightening his arm reached out to grab me, but i was expecting this. I manoeuvred quickly and easilyout of the way, my braid swishing around fast. My hand shot out and smacked him around the back of his head. Not hard, just hard enough to shock him.

"Technique."I laughed.

He got upand took up a wrestlers stance. Oh, he came second in the wrestling competition - only to his brother. He lunged forward and got me by the waist. God, he was strong. I managed to twist my way onto his shoulders and grip him around his neck. He couldn't get his arms up to get me because i had my legs twisted around them. He lost his balance and we slipped onto the sofa, me on top of him. I slid my way diwn to hold his arms behind his back, my head resting right next to his ear.

"Got you." I whispered.

I could almost hear him grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

It was pitch dark, the only sounds were our breathing and the faint noise of the crickets. The air was still warm, but cold enough for us to be under a blanket. Prim was fast asleep cuddled up into my side, Peeta beside me our fingers almost touching on top of the blanket. The near silence was beautiful, like some unspoken enthralling conversation or melody as we stared up at the night sky. The stars twinkled and glittered like diamonds on a deep navy satin veil.

"Doesn't it make you feel so..small?" Peeta whispered.

"What?" i smiled.

"The universe. I just feel so inconsequential compared to...well...That."

I _wanted _to say that he isnt inconsequential to me. Instead, i lamely say "Why?"

He breathed a little laugh, "Well, look how big it is. I mean, how tiny are we compared to this? And each star..they're individually beautiful..amd they all leave a legacy of some kind."

"A legacy?"

"Yeah. Well, those lights we're seeing now, they're millions, maybe billions of years old. It takes so long for that light to reach us that that star might already be dead. And all we're seeing is its legacy, its remains."

"Dont you think thats kind of sad?"

He looked at me then, his eyebrows furrowed. "Sad?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, if what you're saying is right,"

"It is." he interrupts. I stick my tongue out.

"Shhh, it is my turn to be deep."

"Sorry." He laughs.

"Forgiven. Well, i may not have seen the star when it was alive. And, i couldn't bear to have lived without anyone knowing my beauty when i could shine so brightly, and all i leave behind is a light that could possibly be dimmer than when i was alive, and is fading all the time. Its sad."

"So, its all about looks with you?" He teased.

"Had to ruin my deep moment." I flicked his hand mith my own, but when i lay my hand back down on the blanket it was much closer to his than before. I pinkies over layed. This tiny connection from one of th tiniest parts of our bodies sent a jolt as big as the universe through my body.

"Seriously though," he breathed. "Dont you just feel like there is something bigger out there? Bigger than me and you.."

"Why would i want it if its just dead light?"

"Because it wasn't dead to begin with..I mean, can you imagine?"

"But we're seeing it billions of years after it was first made. Its not the same thing. Its like..Seeing a babybeing born..Yeah, disgusting..but beautiful. Seeing someone die..Thats cold, sad."

He shrugged. "Not if they're going to a better place."

"So you're saying you like to watch dead things?"

"Now whos ruining the moment?"

I laugh, and then sigh. We lay in silence for a while after that, just watching the floating orbs, judging them with different perspectives. All i see is a beautiful tragedy, where as Peeta..always seeingthe best i suppose.

"That will never happen you know."

"What?"

"You already shine so brightly. You dont have to worry about people not being able to see it."

"Sure. I shine. Yupp, thats me."

"Katniss." He sighed.

"Sorry. Always the joker."

"I mean it. Mr Abernathy sees it. Glimmer sees it."

"Do we have to talk about her?"

"Well, im right. She wouldn't feel so threatened by someone who doesnt shine like you do. Prim definitely sees it."

"Shes my sister. She supposed to. And even if she couldnt, shes supposed to fake it."

"I see it."

My heart jumped. And then i got defensive. "See what though Peeta? A girl who has no friends, a broken family, and has no future. Yeah. So bright."

"You know, you have no idea. The effect you have."

"And whats that?" I retort.

"You really dont know?"

"Know what? How much of an absolute jerk i am? Sure, i know."

He laughed. His melodic voice. "You shine, okay?"

I 'hmphd'. He chuckled, and i closed my eyes and let my hand slip into his. A friendly gesture for him, a dream come true for me.

* * *

"Katniss?" Peeta was at my door at 7.00 in the morning on a sunday.

"What?" i grumbled! ulling. my hair into an impromptu bun. "What could be so importantthat i need to know it at this moment in time?"

"We have a gig!" He grinned.

"I..what? Where? Who?"

"My cousin Finnick is getting married in a week, and well...i told him about the competition and he literally jumped me!"

"Oh!" I smiled.

"Just one slight problem.."

"What?" _Please not the G word, Please not the G word._

"Hs bride...Its Annie Cresta.." _Thank god._

"And?"

"That's Glimmer's adopted sister...So Glimmer will be there.."

_Damn it._

* * *

"Katniss! You have to wear a dress. Its a flippin' wedding!" Moaned Prim from outside the bathroom door.

"You haven't seen me in a dress! I look like im in drag!"

"Well, if you shaved your legs once in a while, you might see an improvement!" She emphasised with kicking the door and marching downstairs.

Deep down, iknew she was right. Id look out of place anyway, what with whateveri wear being either extremely outdated because it was my mothers, or extremely cheap compared to the labels that will no doubt turn up at this wedding. Peeta had convinced me to go for the whole cerimony and party afterwards. "We can be dates!" He had laughed. I wanted to punch him in the face. Not only for putting me in a dress, but for making anything romantic about us a joke. It was like a slap across the cheek. And it stung. And had definitely left a mark.

I finally decided on one of my mothers old dresses, as i had none of my own.

"Is this okay?" I sighed, rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairs. Prim's eyes widened. Oh god. I look horrible. "Never mi.."

"You look beautiful!" My mum gushed. "Wow, Katniss! You really clean up well!". She grinned. I scowled in return, but nothing would waver her.

"Katniss! Let me do your make up and your hair! I promise, i wont be silly with it!" Cried Prim. I nodded, i couldnt say no to this girl.

By the time she had finished, i felt ridiculous. I wasn't allowed a look in the mirror until after, so i held my breath as i waled towards the full length in my mother's room.

Who stood before me was not the Katniss Everdeen i had seen everyday for almost 17 years. No. Thisgirl was new, different. Stunning. My hair was down from my braid, still wavy. It curled right at the ends, which was just below my waist. Wow, mynhair had grown. My make up was simple, elegant. A small amount of eyeliner flicking up at the deges on each eye, mascara that wasn't clumpy but made my eye lashes look uncomprehendingly long. My cheeks had a slightly shimmery pink glow to them, and my lips were a natural looking red. I hated to admit it, but i looked good. For me.

My mum had altered the hem of my dress, moving it from about 4 inches below my knee to about half a centremetre above. It had a sweetheart neckline with a single strap wrapping around my neck. The top of the dress was tight to the skin, but not revealing, with a belt hugging me in at the waist. The dress was navy with a silver shimmer to it. As i moved i was like a blue flame, burning silently, brightly. I guess Peeta was right. I do shine. Today, anyway.

It wasn't long after that that Peeta turned up. His lack of words silently pleased me. And the fact that everytime he looked at me his face flushed, well lets just say the pleasure was becoming hard to keep silent.

I slipped on my mother silver heels and linked arms with Peeta.

"See you, mum! Prim!"

"Bye!" The grinned together.

Peeta waved, and we got in his car. It was ten minute drive from mine to the church. And that ten minutes was full of sideways glances and flushes from Peeta.

"What?" I laughed, the eighth time i caught him lookingat me.

He cleared his through, "You look beautiful, Katniss. You really do."

"Why, thankyou. You scrub up well yourself." I grinned. I felt like bursting.

He laughed. "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

The church was beautiful. And very big. I could tell it had cost a lot just from the magnificent exterior. I clinged to Peeta for support as we entered the great building. If the exterior was beautiful, i don't know what to say about the inside. The walls were white, accented with gold. Everything was clean and sparkling, yet it had a feel about it that gave away it was hundreds of years old.

We took our seats in one of the many rows. We were near the front, but i couldn't see Glimmer any where. Either way, i wasn't going to let her ruin today for me. I had got dressed up to come to a beautiful wedding and to perform. And the cherry on top was that Peeta had slid his arm away from mine - to hold my hand.

Peeta.

He looked unbelievable today. He wore a dark grey suit and white shirt tucked in, a deep blue tie which matched his eyes..and my dress. His wavy blonde hair was still allowed to flow naturally, just a little more precise. And the grin he had worn since we got out the car just made him look even more handsome.

Peeta waved to a bronze haired man who i recognised as Finnick Odair, Peeta's cousin. He waved back and then turned just as the wedding march began.

I looked around to see a beautiful blonde woman walking down the aisle. Her dress was truly stunning. White and flowing satin literally dripping from her body. Patterned lace sleeves adorned her arms which nervously clutched the bouquet in her small fragile looking hands. I look behind her at the tiny bridesmaids, small girls also dressed in white but with a lovely pink ribbon around the middle. And then i see her. Glaring at me.

I have to say, she does look ridiculous. The pretty pink ribbons on the little girls' dresses seemed to be the whole of her dress. A slight feeling of satisfaction came over me as i took in her ridiculous figure. The fuchsia dress was puffy, stuck out in all directions and was covered in little tiny pink bows.

I felt Peeta chuckle next to me as he took in the sorry state before us.

The ceremony passed without a hitch. Glimmer remained glaring a me through most of it. Surely she knew i was coming. She only averted her eyes to see her adopted sister kiss her new husband, and then returned to gawp.

I had many rude things lined up to say to her, but a wedding really isn't the place for a cat fight.

Peeta and i got back in his car to drive to the party when we hear the back door open. Before i could open my mouth to let out something offensive to whoever it was, no doubt Glimmer, who was interrupting quality time Peeta had already struck a conversation with the said offending party.

i looked in the rear view mirror and instead of seeing an orange, blonde, hot mess, i see a dark girl, looking rather pretty in her red dress. Johanna, Peeta's brother's girlfriend.

"Sorry, guys. Hate to crash a party but your brother brought his damn bike instead of a car. I refuse to get on a bike in this." She gestured to her flowing dress.

I laugh. "Good call!"

"I know, right. Your brother is retarded." She smiled at Peeta. "So, did you see the pink pastry in there? She got what was coming to her!" She released a loud guffaw. Peeta grinned as i laughed too. "I saw her glaring at you, Katniss. What did you do?"

"Its all him!" I laughed, and pointed at the blonde boy driving the car.

"Another girl that wont take no for an answer, eh Peet?" laughed Johanna. "just tell her you are otherwise occupied." she gestures to me.

"Oh..no.." we both begin. We both blush. I look at my hands.

"Youre not together? Well...i would've thought...You're all he talks about!" she laughed. "God, Peeta."

I blushed a colour that was such a deep red, surely someone as far away as the moon could see it. Peeta looked identical.

"I dont talk about you all..." He began.

"Yes you do!" Johanna laughed. "I only stopped round to drop off some of your brothers washing and Katniss was the whole topic of conversation for about 20 minutes!"

"Can we drop it now?" He looked sheepish.

"Sure, sure." Smirked Johanna.

I don't know how i feel about Peeta constantly talking about me. I mean, sure I'm thrilled. But..I'm just a friend to him, right? So, he's just talking about a good friend. Or was he? Dear God. Might he feel the same way? But..but..

"KATNISS! I said we're here." exclaimed Peeta.

"Oh." I laughed nervously. "Sorry, zoned out." I smiled at him, he returned the smile but he had a look of concern in his eyes. I nodded to tell him i was okay. We got out of the car and headed into the party venue. This place had nothing on the grand church, but was beautiful all the same. As we moved into the party area the lights dim to more of a soft glow and there was feint music playing.

We sit at a round table covered in white cloth, our hands joined like usual. But it just seemed like there was a sort of atmosphere around it now. Before, we were linking fingers, now...well i don't know.

There was no evil bridesmaid to be seen, so we became happy and lighthearted again, instead of being tense and expecting an attack from Glimmer.

"Peeta!" Grinned Finnick, "Thanks for coming! After all, you're our main entertainment!" He slapped him on the back and gave him a friendly hug.

"Awww, i couldn't pass it up! I mean, i couldn't miss your wedding! We always thought noone would have you," he laughed.

Annie laughed at that too, so i joined in.

"Dont you think 'He couldn't miss the promiscuous life' more applicable in this situation?" Grinned Annie.

"Hey! Mrs Odair, i find that quite insulting!" Finnick feigned being isulted and tapped her on the nose.

"Oh!" She smiled widely. "I am sorry, Mr Odair!"

Finnick winked at her.

The whole scene was incredibly cute, and i could feel Peeta's eyes on me. A blush rose on my face as i took in what Johanna had said 'Always the topic of conversation'.

We were stood near the chocolate fountain just about to dip some strawberries when we heard Finnick's voice over the speakers.

"Right guys, we've got my very own cousin Peeta and his very good friend Katniss performing the song for mine and Annie's first dance. So, give it up for Peeta and Kat!" The guests clapped and we made our way to the stage. Peeta sat on his stool and picked up his guitar. I held my microphone down as he began the song...

Everytime our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than i can take.

Baby when you touch me, i can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away. Ive never been this close to anyone, or anything. I can hear your thoughts, i can see your dreams.

I felt Peeta's eyes fall on me and i turned to him as i joined in the chorus.

I dont how you do what you do, im so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Evry little thing you do, baby im amazed by you.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as i grinned at the beautiful boy beside me. He kept his eyes trained on mine as i began the next verse.

The smell of your skin, the touch of your lips, the way you whisper in the dark. Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, touch every place in my heart.

His grin widened as he harmonised the last of the verse. My blush deepened.

And oh it feels like the first time everytime, i want to spend the whole night in you eyes.

I dont know you do what you do, im so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side. Forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby im amazed by you.

We repeated the chorus but with licks and trills, more detailed harmony. By the time we had finished the song the dancefloor was filled with couples although Finnick and Annie were the first ones to be dancing. The gathering applauded but my eyes never left Peeta. The way the lights shined on his hair the made it golden, the way his blue eyes sparkled and were perfectly emphasised by the suit he was wearing.

We got off the stage and i was met with a grinning Johanna and Peeta's brother Rye.

"You're not a 'thing'? Yeah right!" She laughed.

They left after Rye had given Peeta a 'brotherly talk' and then Annie and Finnick greeted us.

"Katniss! Peeta! That was beautiful! Were so happy that we chose you to perform our first song. It was truly amazing! And Katniss! Your voice! You both are awesome!" Squealed Annie.

"Wow, guys!" Grinned Finnick. "You two are good together!" He winked at Peeta. I caught a glimpse of Peeta's face and saw the same blush that was on my face only moments ago when Johanna had spoke.

We sat at our previous table, hands again entwined.

Someone behind us did that obvious coughing thing to get attention. We turned to see the pink pastry of death. FUN.

"I dont know what you two are playing at," She seethed. "But i told you i wanted you two to get this damn stupid thing over and done with so everything can go back to how it should be. How i want it to be. So Peeta, you come and sit over here with me and our families. You shouldn't be sat over here with her anyway. I mean, who would want to? I wouldn't. So Katniss, i want you to stay.."

"No." I cut her off.

"What?" She screeched. "I said, i want.."

"No. its not all about Glimmer. Its not all about what you want. Do you want to know what i want? I want you to leave me alone, to leave us alone. Okay?"

Her face was red with anger. She took two angry steps away and then turned on her heels. "You'll pay for this, Everdeen." She growled.

I sighed and squeezed Peeta's hand under the table. I looked into his eyes and the looked away. Ibegan to murmur a sorry when he did something that i thought he would never do. He lifted my chin and crashed his lips on mine.

In that moment, i knew there was no going back.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

I lay in bed replaying that moment over and over in my head. I touch the spot exactly where Peeta's lips had met mine. I recall the softness and the slight taste of cinnamon that was on his lips. How warm they were, and how they were slightly moist only adding to the moisturised feel of them.

In that moment i couldnt help but feel elated. Although i was terrified of the rebuff from my words, the consequences seemed insignificant compared to this moment.

It was a stirring in my stomach that was the most unsettling. Not in a bad way, no not at all. It was great, just wonderful. Just..perfect.

I grin in the darkness and snuggle further into my quilt. My eyes closed and i once again recapped the night.

_I looked into his eyes and then looked away. i began to murmur a sorry when he did something that i thought he would never do. He lifted my chin and crashed his lips on mine._

_His scent was all around me, and it was like the whole party had left and there was only us here. Only us in the universe._

_My hand left his and reached behind his head and ran it down to the nape of his neck. The curly blonde strands entwined in my fingers as i pull playfully on them. His hand moved towards my face and gently cupped my cheek. His thumb rubbed lightly over my cheekbone, and as we broke off for air we opened our eyes. His azure orbs sparkled, a grin spreading across his face. All i could think is how beautiful he is. Manly yet with a boyish quality as he takes on an impish look. "Finally!" He laughed, and then sighed._

___"Finally." I agreed and rested my forehead on his. "Finally."_

* * *

As i pulled on a sweater i tried to ignore the fluttering butterflies in my stomach. I grinned as i put his jacket that he had borrowed me at the wedding neatly into my bag. I put in my pencil case and guitar tuner, and then pulled out his jacket again. I inhaled deeply the scent of the jacket, letting Peeta's unique scent take over my senses.

"Katniss!" My mum called. "Peeta's here!"

My grin widened as i threw the jacket on and closed my bag. I almost flew down the stairs and kissed my mother quickly before dragging Prim and her half eaten breakfast out the door.

Peeta was there at the end of my drive, his back pack on one shoulder his guitar in one hand. He curled his free hand around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss just as sweet as the first.

"Good morning Katniss." He smiled.

"Morning Peeta." I replied, pecking him on the cheek.

"Morning!" Grumbled Prim through the last remnants of her cereal bar and banana.

We laughed. "Morning Prim!" We shouted in unison.

"Thanks!" She said a little more happily.

Her rushed braids were falling out fast, so i pulled her in front of me and began them again. Peeta's hand rested easily on my waist as we walked at a leisurely pace towards school. Prim was eating the last bites of her banana when i finished the second braid.

"Thankyou," She grinned, clearly pleased she no longer looked like a child star from Annie.

"Your welcome!" I smiled and placed a kiss on her head before pulling her to walk beside me instead of infront of me.

As we approached the gates i became a little more apprehensive. No matter how much Peeta meant to me, and how much this relationship meant to me..Prim came before anything and everything. And ill be damned if she sees me in some sort of conflict with Glimmer's cronies. I quickly steered us towards Prim's classroom.

"Katniss!" She whined. "We have 20 minutes before registration! Can't i stay with you?"

"No, little duck. I have an errand to run for Mr. Abernathy before registration and im sure Miss Trinket would hate to see her star pupil being late!" I reasoned.

"Well..."She mumbled, seriously considering the fact that she is the star pupil and the star pupil should never be late. "You're right." She sighed.

"I always am!" I grinned, kissed her on the forehead and nudged her into her classroom.

We were walking back towards our building when Peeta spoke. "Liar. You don't have no errands!" He laughed, though i could see skepticism in his eyes.

I sighed. "Look, i know Glimmer wont have dropped anything since the wedding. And i'm expecting some kind of consequence for what i said to her. And i really don't want Prim seeing that. She wouldn't understand."

He nods and then sighs. He pulls me to a stop and then hugs me to his chest. I let my hands rest on his chest exactly where they fit and listen to his heart.

"Im sorry." He whispers. I shake my head. I cant let Glimmer take this. I cant let Glimmer take him.

First and second period went by without a hitch..not surprising since Glimmer wasn't there. But it was now biology. Peeta was going to be there, of course. But did i really want him to witness this? No. No i didn't.

I walked into biology holding Peeta's hand. Picked up two worksheets from the teachers desk and got on quietly with the work i had in front of me.

ten minutes passed and nothing had happened. No snide comments, no insults. No nothing. And then i make the very bad decision of looking up.

There, in all her blonde bimbo glory was Glimmer. Next to her stood Clove. An equally lethal but more intelligent girl that also holds the delusion of popularity equals control.

"Ah, Everdeen. Nice of you to look up. You see, we've been standing here for quite a bit now. And we didn't want to disturb the class, did we Clove?"

"Oh no, Glimmer." She sneered, cracking her knuckles. "No we didn't." She gave me an evil grin, again cracking a knuckle.

I winced as i took in the large ring on her right hand.

"But, since you've been so kind as to look up, maybe we could have a little...chat?" She ended the sentence like a question though i know it really wasn't.

"Sure." I mumble. "Not here."

Peeta looks at me like i've just signed my own death warrant. And maybe i have, but i don't want this here..in front of him.

"Fair enough." Grinned Glimmer. "Shall we?" She gestured to the door. I rose from my seat and gently shrugged off Peeta's hand that was trying to keep me seated.

Glimmer spoke something to the teacher..only now did i realise it was a substitute. As if my luck could really get any worse.

We rounded the corner from the classroom door, walked only a little bit further and then i felt my braid being pulled fast. The next second i was up against the wall, Clove's ring imprinted into my cheek, blood dripping from my eyebrow and lip.

"Stay away from Peeta."

Clove's words rang in my ears, and before i could form a response, i blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THE HUNGER GAMES. But GOD, do I wish I did. BOO.**

**Review and STUFF. Ta.**

**Sorry for taking forever to update, ive been really busy with school recently :( But i promise to get on this next chapter for you!**

I awoke to a similar bright glow, this time with a warm strong hand stroking my cheek softly. I turned to see Peeta smiling at me.

"Hi," I croaked.

"Hey." He breathed. "Last time you were here they made me leave." He laughed.

"Oh." I laughed. "So it was you."

"Of course it was me, idiot." He grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, everything blurry. My eye hurts."

He begins to get up, "I can fetch a nurse.."He gestures towards the desk.

I shake my head and instantly regret the movement. "No, sit please. Please?"

He hesitates but then sits back down. "Your mum will be here soon." He smiled and took my hand. I nod, and again reject myself for not keeping still. Finally the world comes into focus, everything loses the fuzzy glow surrounding it. I look back at Peeta, excited to finally be able to see him, and thats when i notice the beginning of a black eye and a very red nose.

He sees my face and looks down. "I erm...I can explain." He sighs.

I begin to sit up to get a better look at him, my head screams for me to stay still.

"Go on then," He glare at the beautiful boy before me.

"I rounded the corner when Clove hit you, but Cato had followed me. I ran to get you and pulled both of the girls off of you, luckily they only got a few hits in before i got to you, but then Cato dragged me back and him and Marvel rounded on me. I was seeing red Katniss, honestly. I don't know what took over me but i went crazy. I landed a good few punches on both boys, enough to put them on the floor, and then i grabbed both girls and pulled them off of you, i 'placed' them on the floor and went to you. Luckily Mr A was coming out of the staff room and broke it all up. He called an ambulance for you. Ive been here since."

"Peeta," I sigh, shaking my head. I wince as a sharp pain travels across my eyes, but then I'm prodding Peeta's face. "Have you been looked at?" I questioned.

"They had a quick look in the van, they re set my nose and i have a few bruised ribs but thats all."

"Black eye?" I reminded him.

"Oh yes, one of those too."

I laid back down and pulled up the covers, shivering.

Peeta's hand returned to my forehead and i drifted to sleep.

The next time i awoke was when my mother was waking me to load me into the car to go home. No concussion or anything major, just a few sprains and bruises.

I liad in my own bed, petrified of returning to school. Peeta had reminded me that all parties included had been permanently expelled. But still...All it needed was an insider that lets them on campus or i don't watch my own back as i turn a corner..and im as good as dead. Well, a bit of an exaggeration there, but it was pretty bad. I convince my mum im not well enough to return yet, and that i have more psychological damage than anything, and by the time i had finished i had bargained the rest of term off.

Im not that lucky though. A week after i made the deal with my mother my door burst open, my curtains were literally tore from the window letting a blinding ray through the dark room. I quickly dived under the covers but moments later even these were gone. I open my scrunched up eyes and take in my very own golden haired boy.

"Up." He demanded.

"Noooo..." I whined, curling into the foetal position and tucking my head out of the way of the ridiculously bright light.

"You know, you cant stay in here forever. Its not healthy. Up. I made you breakfast."

I mumble some incoherent words that resembled either curse words or an insult of some sort.

I threw myself onto the couch and accepted the steaming hot plate of cheese buns.

"How did you even get in here?" I scowled.

"Im a ninja, Katniss."

"Mhhmm." I reply, bemused.

"I am. See that?"

I look up, "See what?"

"Exactly." He said, looking incredibly serious.

"Dork." I laughed.

"There she is!" He grinned, sitting down beside me on the sofa. I curl up beside him. "You look so much better when you're not scowling at me." He chuckled.

"You look so much better when its not a ridiculous time in the morning." I grumbled.

"Katniss, it 10.30."

"Oh." I let my mouth form a surprised 'o' as i shove another huge clump of cheese bun into my mouth. "Oh well."

"We're going to school today Katniss. Its been really boring without you. Especially music.." He leaned into my neck and started kissing me lightly with his cinnamon tasting lips.

"But what happens if i see them? If they come back?"

"Katniss they wont. I promise."

"But how do you know, Peeta? You can't guarantee.."

"Yes i can." He proclaimed, looking quite proud of himself.

I sighed, "What did you do?"

"You remember how Mr Abernathy was getting the promotion to head of Performing arts?" I nod in response. "Well, i asked him if he could pull some strings higher up in the ladder, and he talked to Mr Crane, who talked To Mr Snow..Who has put a black mark on their names. There is no way they are getting back in to that school. Im pretty sure they cant even come within a 500 metre radius unless escorted by a teacher directly. You're safe Katniss. I've got you."

"How..?" I was dumbfounded, surely this was impossible. I mean, Snow hated me..with a passion. Sure he liked Peeta a bit, who didn't? It was impossible not to like that boy.

"Well, apparently we're quite the sensation and we're giving the school a good reputation..So he kind of needs you to want to be at school."

"Oh." I nod, understanding. "So we're being manipulated?"

"Katniss." Sighed Peeta, laughing.

"What?" I giggle.

"Downer."

"Shh.." I hit him on the arm playfully and then climb on his lap.

He takes my face in his soft warm hands and kisses me slowly and sweetly until i thought my head was going to burst. When he pulled back i let out a happy sigh and laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling my face in his neck.

"School time." He chuckled.

"Who's the downer now?" i groaned and he rolled me off his lap. I made a guttural noise as i hit the floor in a heap and then slowly made my way on my hands and knees to the stairs, muttering under my breath.

i gripped Peeta's hand harder than i ever had as we enter the school. We headed straight to Mr Snow's office.

I held my breath as we entered and sat down in front of the snakelike man.

"Katniss." he hissed. And i knew we were in for it.


End file.
